


Träumerei

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tragedy, maafkan hamba QvQ
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Permainanmu adalah mengelabui. Namun apa yang menunggumu di depan, tetaplah kematian.
[ Didedikasikan untuk #NoticeMeEvent. ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> Träumerei © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."  
> [ Fiksi ini didedikasikan untuk #NoticeMeEvent ]

* * *

_Apa yang kau lihat sekarang?_

_Sebuah pertanda atau sebuah prasangka?_

_Tidak pernah baik_

_Bahkan hingga fana menyerang tubuhmu_

_Dan mencabik dalam pilu_

_Kau akan tetap bertanya,_

_Kau akan tetap bertanya;_

_Apa yang kau lihat sekarang?_

* * *

.

Di salah satu sudut taman yang biasa, pemuda itu duduk di salah satu bangku kayu tua. Sekatung remah-remah roti ia bawa dalam genggaman. Terlihat tenang hingga senyumnya terukir ketika seekor merpati berjalan mendekat. Disusul merpati kedua dan ketiga lalu keempat dan seterusnya.

“Insting kalian tajam, ya?” Ia berkata seolah lawan bicaranya memang dapat mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Kantung itu dibukanya, “Nah, ini makanan kalian!”

Remah-remah jatuh ke tanah dan merpati mulai mematuk-matuk. Terdengar tekukur yang samar dan sang pemuda mengganggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih yang tersirat.

“Ah, terima kasih kembali.”

Tazaki adalah namanya dan memberi makan merpati liar di taman adalah kegemarannya.

Sekilas, ia memang pemuda yang nampak biasa dan ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas anugrah itu.

.

.

Keping hitam dengan sinar kebiruan yang beristirahat di balik kelopak, terbuka perlahan. Kemudian mengerjap sekali-dua kali hingga terbiasa dengan pencahayaan. Ruangan kubikel berbalut serba putih itu menyambutnya, _lagi_. Seperti tak pernah bosan-bosannya, ruangan itu kerap hadir di kala ia lengah.

Kepalanya menoleh ke sisi ruangan, di mana terdapat cermin megah yang terpasang. Pantulan dirinya ada di sana, tengah memandang tanpa riak ekspresi yang nyata. Hanya ada kekosongan dan ...

_... kehampaan._

Ia tertegun lama, memikirkan apa yang membuatnya terpanggil lagi kemari. Jawabnya belum ia temukan, sampai akhirnya pantulan lain menggantikan rupanya yang tercitra.

_Yang itu adalah korban pembunuhan tempo hari dan itu adalah mayat yang seminggu lalu ditemukan gantung diri._

Cermin tersebut, seolah ingin mengingatkannya pada hal-hal yang seharusnya tak diingat kembali.

Dan ruangan ini sengaja menarik kesadarannya—memaksanya—agar melihat kembali apa yang cermin itu ingin katakan dalam sepi.

Cermin tersebut dan ruangan ini telah bersekongkol untuk mengutuknya dalam mimpi buruk tiada akhir.

_Yang itu adalah wanita dengan tengkorak remuk akibat kecelakaan,_

Andai, ia mampu—

_Lalu anak kecil yang terjatuh ke jurang saat naik sepeda_ ,

—mencegah kematian yang terjadi—

_Korban yang tenggelam di telaga dekat kaki gunung_ ,

—mungkinkah mimpi buruk ini sirna dan per—

.

.

“—pa-apa?”

Tazaki terkesiap lalu refleks menoleh pada sumber suara juga pada merpati-merpati yang mulai terbang tak tentu arah ke angkasa. Gonggongan anjing kecil yang dibawa serta oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini mungkinlah yang menjadi penyebab burung-burung itu pergi.

“Uh-uh, maaf? Anda mengatakan sesuatu?”

Sebelum menjawab, pemuda dengan surai kecoklatan itu menghela napas panjang, “Aku bertanya padamu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Soalnya kulihat kau melamun begitu.”

_Oh, ya ampun..._

“Ah! Maaf karena membuat Anda khawatir,” Tazaki berucap santun, “Saya tidak kenapa-napa. Melamun itu kebiasaan buruk yang saya miliki.”

Alis yang semula menekuk, perlahan sirna. Bibirnya naik membentuk kurva ke atas, “Oh, syukurlah! Kukira ada sesuatu,” Selanjutnya adalah pemuda itu mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk duduk di sebelah Tazaki. Tazaki sedikit menggeser posisinya, “Omong-omong, tak perlu seformal itu. Aku Amari, salam kenal.”

“Tazaki, salam kenal,” Senyumnya terkulum tipis. Manik hitam mengerling singkat pada anjing kecil yang menyalak seraya mengibaskan ekornya dengan gembira, “Sedang mengajak peliharaanmu berjalan-jalan, Amari?”

“Ah, benar! Aku lupa memperkenalkan Frate padamu,” Amari memberi isyarat agar Frate diam, “Frate, ini Tazaki. Dan Tazaki, perkenalkan ini Frate.”

Satu gonggongan dengan lidah yang terjulur menjadi respon yang Tazaki dapatkan.

“Salam kenal juga, Frate.” Balas Tazaki seraya menepuk pelan puncak kepala Frate.

“Kau kelihatannya akrab sekali dengan merpati-merpati di sini.”

“Sudah rutinitasku memberi makan mereka,” Ia melanjutkan, “Jadi mungkin mereka sudah hapal dengan rupaku.”

“Hewan selalu punya cara sendiri untuk mengingat, bukankah begitu?” Amari terkekeh kecil, “Frate juga mirip seperti itu. Dia ingat suara langkah kakiku dan akan langsung berlari menghampiri sewaktu aku tiba di rumah.”

“Menarik sekali. Frate benar-benar menyukai pemiliknya, ya?”

“Tentu saja! Ia tidak pernah lepas dariku,” Tubuh Frate, Amari angkat, “Dan ia juga sepertinya menyukai dirimu, Tazaki. Lihat, ekornya tak berhenti mengibas antusias.”

“Aku juga menyukainya. Sayang sekali jika ia tak menyukai merpati juga.”

Tawa ia tuai kembali. Ucapan bernada kecewa itu, ditangkap oleh Amari sebagai sindiran halus karena sebelumya Frate sempat mengusir burung-burung yang tengah sibuk menyantap remah-remah, “Frate terlalu hiperaktif sih. Jadi merpati-merpati itu kaget.”

Sementara Amari sibuk mengelus bulu kehitaman Frate, Tazaki mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, memandangi lalu lalang orang yang tak terlalu ramai. Di antaranya yang membuat manik hitam Tazaki terpaku adalah adanya sebuah anomali.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai cokelat kemerahan, beserta seorang pemuda lainnya dengan surai lebih kelam, tengah berjalan di setapak pinggir kolam yang dipenuhi teratai ungu. Mereka pasangan, Tazaki mengasumsikan. Bukan tanpa alasan. Tautan jari-jemari kedua pemuda itu yang menegaskan.

Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Tazaki. Melainkan sosok lain yang mengikuti pemuda itu—yang surai coklat kemerahan. Sosok dengan balutan jubah hitam yang menutupi dari kepala hingga bawah (sosok itu tak punya kaki. Ia melayang-layang). Dari tempatnya sekarang, Tazaki bisa melihat sekilas tengkorak dan tulang, tidak ada kulit yang membalut sosok itu.

Menyadari jika atensi Tazaki teralihkan, Amari ikut menoleh ke arah yang sama, “Kau melihat ke mana, Tazaki? Ada yang menarikka—“

“Pemuda itu akan mati...”

Ekspresi tak percaya, terlukis di wajah Amari saat Tazaki melayangkan vonisnya pada orang asing, “Apa maksudmu mat—oi! Mau ke mana kau, Tazaki?”

“Ke suatu tempat,” Tazaki menjawab sekenanya, meninggalkan Amari yang masih dilingkupi tanda tanya besar.

.

**[** _Sekarang, di kesempatan ini, bisakah ia mencegah sesuatu terjadi?_ **]**

_._

* * *

 .

Di ruang serba putih yang sama, _lagi_.

Ia tahu, ia gagal untuk kesekian kali.

Kepalanya kembali meneleng pada cermin dan reka kejadian otomatis terputar.

_Pemuda coklat kemerahan itu, kereta, dan kecelakaan yang tak bisa dihindari._

Tazaki mendecih. Kalau saja waktu itu pihak stasiun mau mendengarkannya, hal ini pasti dapat dicegah. Kecelakaan ini dapat dihindari—

( _Oh? Benarkah dapat dihindari?_ )

Ada suara yang menggema di kepalanya, yang ia tidak ketahui siapa pemiliknya.

( _Kau tidak dapat mengelabui kematian..._ )

Mengurut kening, pening tiba-tiba menyerang.

( _Kematian akan selalu hadir di sisimu..._ )

Bau anyir begitu pekat menguar di sekelilingnya. Ia tahu itu semua hanya fatamorgana, namun tetap terasa nyata di seluruh inderanya.

Malam ini, mungkin kelopak matanya tak akan terpenjam hingga fajar menyingsing...

.

* * *

 .

“Pemuda yang kau sebutkan kemarin akan mati,” Terdengar gemerisik saat Amari membuka halaman koran, “Benar-benar mati dalam kecelakaan kereta, eh?”

Tazaki hanya mengangguk, gelas karton berisi kopi hitam itu kemudian ia teguk. Upaya dirinya sendiri guna mengusir rasa kantuk. Kemarin malam, sebuah mimpi menahannya agar tetap terjaga dan tak terlelap. Sehingga ia menyengajakan diri untuk menyepi di taman pagi-pagi sekali. Selanjutnya … entah disebut keberuntungan atau apa, ia malah bertemu lagi dengan Amari di sana, di tempat yang sama saat mereka pertama kali berjumpa. Hanya saja yang berbeda kali ini, Amari ada di taman itu tanpa Frate, si anjing kecil.

“Pasti sangat menyakitkan tertembus besi seperti itu,” Pemuda itu menimpali lagi sambil meringis kala melihat gambar yang tercetak hitam putih. Meski monokrom, Amari yakin bercak pada kemeja itu adalah darah, “Aku tak berani membayangkan.”

“Aku juga tak ingin membayangkannya,” Suara Tazaki terdengar parau dan lelah, “Tapi kenyataannya, aku malah melihat _itu_ dengan jelas.”

“Oh!” Deretan paragraf, Amari tinggalkan sejenak. Ucapan Tazaki sepertinya lebih menarik untuk dibahas, “Kau salah satu tim penyelamat saat kecelakaan, Tazaki?”

“Bukan.”

“Polisi?”

“Bukan juga.”

“Lalu kau itu apa? Kenapa kau bisa melihat jelas?”

“Melalui pengelihatan-pengelihatan,” Tazaki meneruskan, “Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas lewat hal-hal seperti itu. Bahkan sebelum petugas-petugas itu tahu apa yang sebetulnya terjadi.”

“Wah,” Manik Amari membulat, “Berarti kau itu cenayang, ya?”

“Mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu,” Senyum asimetris terkulum, Amari dapat merasakan kesan mistis pada diri Tazaki, “Tapi aku berbeda dari tukang-tukang ramal.”

“Berbeda?”

“Ya, berbeda. Cenayang dapat melihat masa depan. Apapun yang ingin kau ketahui, dapat dengan mudah mereka terka meski terkadang tidak tepat sasaran,” Jeda sebentar, “Sedangkan yang terlihat olehku hanyalah kematian dan kehampaan.”

Amari terkesiap, manik coklatnya menatap Tazaki lekat-lekat.

Tazaki sedikit mengeluarkan kekehannya untuk mencairkan suasana, “Ini bukan kemampuan yang dapat aku banggakan. Jadi aku kerap menganggap ini sebagai kutukan.”

“Ah…” Respon Amari mengawali, “Tapi bukankah dengan begitu, kau dapat memberi peringatan pada orang yang bersangkutan—maksudku, para korban-korban itu? Tentu itu akan sangat membantu sekali untuk setidaknya menyelamatkan dua atau tiga nyawa.”

“Sudah berkali-kali aku coba lakukan,” Tazaki beranjak berdiri, gelas yang isinya telah tandas ia remuk hingga tak berbentuk, “Tapi apakah malaikat pencabut nyawa mau diajak berkompromi, dengan kita yang hanya manusia ini?”

.

* * *

 .

Dua puluh dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk dapat mengenal sesuatu.

Sejak tangisan pertamanya sebagai seorang bayi terdengar, kematian adalah sosok yang sudah ia kenal dengan sangat baik. Seperti seorang kawan lama, yang tak akan pernah Tazaki rindukan walaupun sosoknya menghilang ditelan badai.

Tidak. Tidak akan.

Selamanya, ia—dan ia yakin orang-orang di luar sana juga—tak akan mau mengangkat _kematian_ sebagai topik lumrah saat bertukar kisah.

Tapi kenapa ia dan mereka menghindar? Toh, ujung-ujungnya kematian akan tetap ada dan menanti dengan sabar di gerbang menuju alam kekal.

Apa yang mesti ditakutkan? Apa karena takut dengan rasa sakitnya atau takut pada hal lain yang lebih sering kita sangkal?

( _Sepi. Kematian itu hanya akan menyambutmu seorang diri. Manusia pada dasarnya memang benci kesendirian, bukan?_ )

Kematian datang tak melalui undangan.

Dan selamanya akan seperti itu, malaikat pencabut nyawa mengakhiri sebuah perjalanan.

.

* * *

 .

“Besok kau akan ke sini lagi ‘kan?”

“Ya, sudah rutinitasku. Memangnya ada apa, Amari?”

“Kalau begitu, aku juga akan kemari lagi,” Cengiran lebar itu mengingatkan Tazaki pada cerahnya mentari, “Sampai jumpa besok, Tazaki!”

.

.

"Tazaki, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Mengenai?"

"Umm... apa kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?"

"Oh?" Alis Tazaki bertaut, "Tidak. Aku tidak punya. Ada apa memangnya?"

"T-tidak apa-apa," Amari menggaruk pipinya canggung, "Hanya saja ..."

Kalimatnya digantung, Tazaki mendengarkan.

"... sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

.

.

Tazaki tak pernah menghitung sudah berapa kali ia dan Amari bersua. Tazaki juga tak pernah menghitung sudah berapa topik pembicaraan yang mereka bahas di setiap harinya. Mulai dari hal sepele mengenai cuaca atau bahkan mengenai segala keluh kesah Tazaki mengenai mimpi berbau kematian. Amari dengan segala antusiasnya, akan mendengarkan penuh empati.

Secara perlahan, Amari mulai memasuki bab kehidupan Tazaki. Dan pemuda itu, menjadi sumber dari kehangatan yang belum pernah Tazaki rasakan sebelumnya.

Amari pernah berkata ia menyukai Tazaki.

Tapi Tazaki sendiri meragu apakah perasaan yang melingkupi dirinya ini merupakan rasa suka yang sama?

.

.

“Entah kenapa hari ini Frate terlihat tak bersemangat,” ucap Amari seraya mengelus Frate yang kini tengah tertidur di pangkuannya, “Padahal biasanya ia bersemangat kalau kuajak main di luar apalagi di taman.”

“Hm, apa mungkin dia sakit?” Tazaki bertanya simpatik.

“Mungkin juga. Tapi kemarin ia masih sehat-sehat saja kok,” Amari melanjutkan, “Sehabis ini akan kubawa Frate ke dokter hewan, deh. Takutnya ada apa-apa.”

Dalam diam, Tazaki memperhatikan lagi Frate. Tubuh anjing itu kelihatan gemetar, entah karena dingin atau takut. Jujur, Tazaki iba melihatnya. Meski Frate kerap mengganggu merpati-merpatinya, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Tazaki menyayangi juga anjing berbulu lebat itu.

Kemudian Tazaki mengangkat kepala, ia ingin berkata pada Amari bahwa sebaiknya Frate dibawa segera ke dokter dari pada berlama-lama di sini berbincang dengannya.

Namun kalimatnya tercekat saat sosok berjubah hitam itu kini terlihat berdiri di belakang Amari, merengkuh leher pemuda itu dengan jari-jemari tulang yang ringkih juga mengancam di saat bersamaan. Saat kelopak Tazaki berkedip untuk memastikan, sosok itu pun menghilang.

Menangkap sesuatu yang tak beres dari raut wajah Tazaki, Amari bertanya, “Ada apa, Tazaki?”

Suaranya masih tertahan, mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering, “Kau akan mati…”

Tiga kata yang jelas terucap dan Amari angkat suara setelah beberapa detik hening, “Kau …  melihatnya?”

Tazaki tak menggubris. Napasnya jadi tak beraturan dan bulir keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. Jantungnya memompa, berpacu dengan cepat. Pening, _lagi-lagi_ , menyerangnya.

_Amari akan mati… apa ada sesuatu yang dapat ia lakukan?_

Yang tidak pernah Tazaki bayangkan adalah saat Amari menariknya dalam pelukan erat, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang masih terguncang.

“Tenanglah, Tazaki. Kau jadi aneh kalau berwajah _shock_ begitu. Seperti bukan dirimu saja,” Amari terkekeh dan melepaskan dekapannya. Tidak ada kata yang terucap sampai netra hitam itu terkunci sepenuhnya pada netra coklat teduh milik Amari, “Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, ‘ _kay_?”

“Tapi tadi aku—“

“Melihat si malaikat pencabut nyawa itu ada di belakangku?” Sela Amari tanpa merasa bersalah, “ _Meh_ , mungkin saja ia salah orang! Kau tahu, banyak juga ‘kan yang bernama _Amari_ di muka bumi ini, dan banyak juga yang memiliki rupa sepertiku.”

Tazaki diam. Pengelihatannya jadi sedikit buram.

“Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku, Tazaki.”

Satu kecupan singkat di kening, Tazaki terima di hari itu. Lalu hening yang nyata, menjaraki mereka.

.

* * *

 .

Tazaki meniti langkah di sisi trotoar jalan menuju taman melalui jalur yang biasa ia lewati.

Dan ingatannya kemudian dilayangkan pada hari yang telah berlalu. Tentang Amari dan tentang dirinya dengan kecupan singkat sebagai perantara.

Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya. Suara-suara dari dalam dirinya seolah menuntut jawaban. _Bagaimana kabar Amari?_ _Apa pemuda itu baik-baik saja, kini?_

Lampu hijau pejalan kaki menyala dan Tazaki menunggu hingga lalu lalang manusia tak begitu padat lagi.

“Mama! Bonekaku jatuh!”

Rengekan seorang gadis kecil dari seberang jalan, tertangkap oleh Tazaki. Tangan mungilnya menarik-narik jaket sang ibunda, telunjuknya menunjuk pada boneka lumba-lumba biru yang tergeletak tepat di bawah kaki Tazaki.

Tazaki membungkuk, memungut boneka tersebut, dan menepuk-nepuk singkat debu-debu yang mengotori fabrik kebiruannya.

Ia hendak melanjutkan lagi langkahnya, hingga …

“TAZAKI, MENYINGKIR!”

... terdengar satu teriakan menggema disertai gonggongan anjing yang familiar, memecah riuh dari orang-orang yang pula memekik.

Sebuah mobil, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dan Tazaki membeku. Inderanya lumpuh bersamaan dengan jarak mobil yang kian mendekat.

Namun seketika, Tazaki merasakan tubuhnya didorong oleh seseorang. Membuatnya terhuyung, melayang dengan hitungan milisekon di udara sampai gaya tarik bumi mengambil alih lalu membenturkannya ke sisi jalan yang keras. Manik hitam Tazaki terbuka lebar tatkala mengetahui sosok yang menggantikan tempatnya semula.

_Amari..._

_D_ _i sana..._ _berkata sesuatu padanya seraya tersenyum.._ _._

Yang selanjutnya, berlangsung dengan sangat cepat bahkan sebelum impuls Tazaki sempat memerintahkannya untuk berteriak. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, mobil itu langsung menabrak tubuh di depannya, menghempasnya hingga jarak beberapa meter, meremukkan tulang-tulangnya, menghancurkan tengkorak kepalanya, dan menyisakan noda merah pekat yang menguarkan bau anyir di sepanjang aspal hitam.

.

**[** _“Jangan mati, Tazaki...”_ **]**

.

* * *

.

Ini ruangan putih yang sama.

Kondisinya pun masih sama, dengan cermin besar masih terpasang di sisi ruangan.

Namun yang berbeda, alih-alih darah ataupun tubuh yang remuk, yang terpantulkan di cermin itu sekarang hanyalah sosok seorang pemuda dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sebuah senyum yang tak akan sirna dan akan terus tersimpan dalam kotak memori terdalam Tazaki.

.

.

_Selamanya… ia akan mengingat nama itu, meski ingatannya terpecah menjadi abu._

_._

**—** **end** **—**

**Author's Note:**

> sedikit cuap2 dari saya(?)  
> prompt ini dilontarkan oleh salah seorang temen sekelas saya yang hobi banget liat saya ngemasoin karakter2 di fic... prompt "darah, ilusi, tragedi" itu gak nyante banget oi! kamu kedjam!! *cakar tembok* meskipun darahnya cuma nongol dikit dan ilusinya cuma pas Tazaki nyangkut(?) di ruang 'putih', seenggaknya udah tragedi /ngeleslu/
> 
> lalu saya merasa bersalah udah matiin Amari di sini.. tapi itu harus, demi jalannya cerita... maafkan QvQ  
> Dan pas si Frate mendadak lesu itu karena dia udah firasat Amari bakal pergi untuk selama-lamanya... yang namanya hewan peliharaan, pasti punya bond yang kuat gitu deh sama pemiliknya :") /oi  
> terus entah kenapa gaya bahasanya nyampur aduk gini, berasa kayak laporan praktikum huehue orz /udah
> 
> tapi dari segala rintangan yang menghadang(?) akhirnya saya bisa ikut kontribusi di event ini~ yey! XD  
> Semangat ya buat yang ikutan! ayo kita meriahkan #NoticeMeEvent~~  
> Semangat juga buat Profe_Fest selaku pihak penyelenggara~ *tebar bunga*
> 
> Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah mampir! See you~ :*


End file.
